In these cases, the actual sensor body is often spatially removed from the medium whose pressure is to be registered, in order to minimize the influence of temperature on the measuring cell, and/or the sensor electronics, as the case may be. In the case of such pressure pickups, the pressure is usually registered by means of a diaphragm seal and transmitted hydraulically via a capillary tube to the sensor body. In so far as the hydraulic transmission of the pressure from the diaphragm seal to the measuring cell is temperature dependent, some diaphragm seals of the state of the art have a temperature sensor, for registering the temperature of the diaphragm seal, in order that it can be taken into consideration in the evaluation of the pressure signals registered by the measuring cell.